Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru?
by I Luv Takuto
Summary: My First FB fanfic, written a few years ago. Tohru's inbetween two men. Who is she gonna pick? your typical romance fic with its fair share of humor. Plz R&R or I'll stop writing it!
1. Chapter 1

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru?

------------

A/N: The first Furuba fic I've ever written. I wrote it a couple years ago and I wanna see what other pplz think of it so I'm begging you to review. It's a long story so if you want more than review and I'll give ya more. Oh, and I did this fic in dialogue form, (it's how i wrote back then and i dun wanna change it now) and I did it before the whole thing with Yuki and Mayu or whatever happened. I hope it won't be taken off...See ya (maybe)

------------

Tohru: Happy Birthday Yuki!!! (She hands him a beautifully decorated angel food cake)

Yuki: Thank you Honda-san, I appreciate it. (Tohru frowns a little) Wh-what's wrong?

(She looks over to Kyo)

Tohru: You and Kyo-kun just look so... sad...

Shigure: Yeah, Yuki. Tohru just made you this wonderful cake and all you can do is say thanks? How about a little kiss? (Kyo hits Shigure on the head... hard)

Kyo: Shut up! Tohru wouldn't ever want to kiss such a disgusting rat.

Yuki: Stupid cat. (Hits Kyo and here we go with the battle! Aww... Tohru starts crying) Honda-san...

Kyo: Why do you have to cry so easily? (Goes to comfort her)

Yuki: I'm sorry for making you cry, Honda-san.

Tohru I'm... sniff just worried. sniff

Yuki: Don't be worried about us, Kyo'll never hurt me... and if it makes you feel better I'll try my best not to hurt him.

Kyo: You couldn't hurt me if you tried.

Yuki: Wanna bet on that? (They start to argue again and Tohru goes back into waterworks)

Kyo: What now?

Shigure: Cand you two spend one day without fighting? For Tohru's sake at least?

Yuki: I guess I could, for Honda-san.

Kyo:Yeah, whatever, but only one day.

Tohru: (stops crying) Thank You!!!

Shigure: Now... about that cake...

Tohru: Let's eat!

-after they eat-

Yuki: Honda-san... let's go on a walk.

Tohru: Umm... okay.

Kyo: (whispering to himself) Damnitall. Tohru...

-out in the forest-

Yuki: Honda-san, do you still have that ribbon I gave you a while back?

Tohru: Of course! Umm... (She searches her pockets and pulls out the crinkled up ribbon) Here it is... heh.

Yuki: Well... at least you kept it. I have something else for you... (he pulls out a small, red, velvet box)

Tohru: (opens the box and reveals a gleaming diamond studded heart necklace) Yuki-kun... it's so beautiful. Thank you so much.

Yuki: I figured that ribbon just wasn't enough I've been saving to get this for you.

Tohru: But I have nothing in return, I--- (Yuki puts his finger on her lips)

Yuki: This is from me to you, no return gift required.

The two walk off not to return home for hours. When they do...

Kyo: Where have you been?!?! I've been waiting hours for you to get home! I'm starving!

Tohru: I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I forgot all about dinner. I'll get right on it! (She runs into the kitchen)

Kyo: So what exactly were you doing with Tohru?

Yuki: Nothing. We just went on a walk and I gave her a little gift.

Kyo: What kind of gift?

Yuki: The none of your business kind, that's what.

Kyo: (thinking is in italics) _Maybe if I..._

--------------------

A/N: And that's where I come to a stop. Wanna find out what happens? I need 4 reviews before I start again.

--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru? Chapter 2

--------------

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! and so dang quickly I was amazed! Well here's the next part. Tell me if you like it!

--------------

Kyo: _Maybe if I get Tohru a nice gift then... she'll fall for me. But of course I don't have money, a job, or enough time to get any money. But I gotta pounce so what am I gonna do?_

While Kyo was deep in thought, Yuki slips into the kitchen to watch Tohru. Kyo turns the TV on for inspiration and almost instantly a commercial of two lovers eating a picnic at the park pops up.

Kyo: THAT'S IT!

-next day-

Kyo: Hey Tohru, I... uh... come with me, okay?

Tohru: Hmm... oh, okay.

She follows Kyo into the forest for another stroll, but with a different guy.

Kyo: Just a little bit more...

They turn out into a flat, grassy area where a picnic blanket and basket have been previously set up.

Kyo: Here we are.

Tohru: Kyo-kun, you did this?

Kyo: Well, yeah, you know...

Tohru: (with those swirly eyes) I can't believe you did this for me! Thank you so much, I'm so greatful, thank you... (she falls down and nearly cracks her head open on a log but Kyo jumps and catches her... then he, you know, meow.) Oh, Kyo! I'm so sorry!

Kyo: You're not hurt are you?

Tohru: No, I'm fine, but what about you?

Kyo: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, as long as you're safe.

Tohru: Kyo-kun... blush

Kyo: Go open that basket.

Tohru obediently goes and opens the basket finding it full of onigiri, half shaped as cats.

(A/N: Kyo does have a romantic side, kind of, and this is it)

Kyo: This was really all I really knew how to make since you're the cook and all.

Tohru: This is wonderful! How long did it take?

Kyo: Well I got up at 6 and started on them but it didn't really take long, I finished earl --- poof

Tohru's hair rises as she looks at Kyo's bare, human body and turns away quickly. Kyo dodges to the backside of the nearest tree with his clothes and changes. Once he comes out...

Kyo: blush Sorry about that.

Tohru: Umm... it's... okay? superblush

Kyo: How about we just totally forget about it?

Tohru: Deal.

Kyo: Anyway...

Tohru: Thank you so much.

Kyo: What for?

Tohru: For being so nice, and not fighting with Yuki and especially this picnic.

Kyo: It's nothing big, really. Oh, I almost forgot.

Tohru: What?

He fishes around one of his cargo pockets and pulls out a small stone carved into a cat head painted orange, attatched to a black & white beaded string and hands it to her.

Tohru: For me?

Kyo: Well, yeah. It's no diamond studded necklace (that he saw around her neck) but---

Tohru: It's so cuuuutee!!!!! I love it! You carved it yourself? (he nods) You're so thoughtful, I'll wear it forever!

Kyo: If you want, you can twist it around your wrist and wear it at a bracelet instead. _I don't want my gift in the same place as that rat's._

Tohru: Kyo-kun, you're so sweet.

Kyo: Feh, let's eat.

-back at Shigure's with Yuki-

Yuki: SHGURE!!!!! Where'd that damn cat take Honda-san off to?!?!?

Shigure: That is information even I do not know.

Yuki: If you don't tell me you're a dead man!

Shigure: Hey, it's the truth. All I know is Kyo woke up early to make some onigiri.

Yuki: Onigiri, huh? That must mean...

-back to Kyo and Tohru-

Kyo: I smell a rat.

------------------

A/N: And that's where I come to a stop. If you like it and want me to keep going I'll need 4 more reviews. Can you handle it? See ya next time (if there is a next time)

-----------------


	3. Chapter 3

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru? Ch. 3

---------------

A/N: I was so suprised when I checked my email and found so many review alerts from one day. Thank you all so much for reading, this is my most popular story yet. I'm sorry for those half of you who dislike the pairing who's gonna end up together, I hope you keep reading my other stories anyway! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but I do know exactly what will happen since I wrote this a long time ago. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!

---------------

Kyo: I smell a rat.

Tohru: Wha---

Yuki breaks through the branches and launches himself onto Kyo.

Yuki: What in the hell do you think you're doing with Honda-san?!?

Kyo: I'm not doing anything you idiot!

Yuki: Then why are you all the way out here?

Tohru: Kyo-kun made me an onigiri picnic!

Yuki: You better not have hurt her? (goes to examine Tohru) You sure oyu're okay, Honda-san?

Tohru: I'm fine.

Yuki: So then... what's this? (he holds up her wrist) You've never worn it before.

Tohru: It's a bracelet that Kyo-kun made for me.

Yuki: My necklace is way better than this piece of crap.

Kyo: Well at least I put thought and time into it!

Tohru: I love them both!

Yuki & Kyo: Which is better???

Tohru: Well... they're both great, how can I choose?

Yuki & Kyo: CHOOSE!!!

Tohru: I can't...

Yuki: Mine is way better.

Tohru: Yuki, yours is beautiful. I know you worked hard to buy this. And Kyo, it must've taken you forever to carve this stone. You both took time off your own lives just for me.

She starts to cry yet again.

Kyo: Why're you crying now? Hey, whatever I did I'm way sorry!

Yuki: What's wrong?

Tohru: Nothing, it's just... you two are both the most wonderful people. I wish I could do something for you, you know?

Yuki: But you've already done so much for us! You cook for our lazy selves and clean the house and keep us partially in line...

Kyo: And truth is that we hardly ever say thanks.

Yuki: I Have an idea, we'll go on a walk just like yesterday every day, just to give you a break (A/N: this story is set during summer break [as it is in America, 2 MONTHS)

Kyo: Or you could, you know, go on a walk with me instead...

Tohru: Why not both of you?

Yuki & Kyo: Yeah, NO!

Kyo: Tomorrow you can go with me.

Yuki: Why you? You got her today!

Tohru: _Why are they fighting over who gets to go on a walk tomorrow?_

Kyo: Grr...

Tohru: It's only fair if I can go with Yuki-kun tomorrow.

Kyo: Fine! But day after she's mine! I mean... I'm going with her, yeah.

Yuki: Whatever. (walks over to Kyo and whispers in his ear) But by then, she'll belong to me.

Kyo: Don't count on it.

-------------------

So what did you think? I know it was short this time but I'm tired and wanna go to sleep. Oh, and I know there hasn't been much humor yet but once the pairing is clear and out there is when the humor starts coming in, trust me, you'll love it. This time I'm only gonna go for 2 reviews since it was short. I'll start again after that. Trust me there's a lot more. It's a 34-page written out fic and right now we're only on page 6, XD!

------------------


	4. Chapter 4

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru? Ch. 4

----------------

A/N: Wow, you guys! Thank you all so much! I was so suprised, yet again when I opened up my email and saw 15 emails from ffn. Everybody who said I was a good or great writer, thank you!!!! I'm so honored! And everyone who faved or just alerted my story, thank you so much, too!!! I'll write the next couple chapters without demanding reviews but in a few days I'll probably startt again... just to make sure you're all still reading. But please keep reviewing so I know what you think of the story. Well I'll stop babbling and give you what you came for. Here's my fic, chapter 4!!!

----------------

It's Yuki and Tohru's day for a walk in the forest. (For the next few days I'll be just switching from Yuki's turn to Kyo's turn just so you know.)

Yuki: So... what did you and that little feline do yesterday?

Tohru: Umm... what's a feline?

Yuki: You know, like a cat.

Tohru: Oh! Well... we walked to the picnic where he had everything all set up. Then I tripped but he caught me and turned into a cat...

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Tohru: But he saed my life. My head would've cracked straight open.

Yuki: I could've done that...

Tohru: You two are my life saviors.

Yuki blushes and reaches to hold her hand, which he succeeds at.

Yuki: Why do you wear this bracelet?

Tohru: Well Kyo-kun made it for me.

Yuki: So what?

Tohru: I told him that... I'd wear it forever. I can't take it off.

Yuki: Why'd you say that? _And how come she didn't say that about my necklace?_

Tohru: Because it's true.

Yuki: Why do you even give that guy consent?

Tohru: Because I care about him.

Yuki: Then why are you wearing my necklace!

Tohru: Because I care about you, too.

Yuki: Honda-san...

Tohru: Will you do something for me?

Yuki: Anything. _Oops._

Tohru: Call me by my first name, at least for today.

Yuki: ...Tohru.

-nexteth day-eth-

Yuki: Don't even think of trying anything with Honda-san.

Kyo: Get away from me, rat.

Tohru: I'm ready, Kyo!

Kyo: Well let's go then!

---further out---

Kyo: Tohru, will you ever forget me?

Tohru: What do you mean?

Kyo: (knocks her on the head) What do you think I mean!?!?

Tohru: Why would I ever forget you?

Kyo: If anything ever happened to me and I could never see you again, (he leans against the nearest tree with his hands in his pockets) would you ever forget about me?

Tohru: OF course not.

Kyo: You can't take off that bracelet.

Tohru: Why?

Kyo: I'm afraid... if you take it off... you may forget about me.

Tohru: I'll never take it off.

Kyo: Promise?

Tohru: Cross my heart.

-beep next day beep-

Yuki: What do you want to hear?

Tohru: What do you mean?

Yuki: What do you want me to say?

Tohru: I don't know.

Yuki: Come on, there has to be something. Something you expected me to say.

Tohru: I never know what to expect.

-quick like bunnies!-

Kyo: Hey Tohru, do you like me?

Tohru: Of course I do!

Kyo: Why?

Tohru: ...

Kyo: Why do you like me? I'm so mean to you.

Tohru: You're nicer than you think, you're one of the nicest people I know.

Kyo: You are the nicest person I know.

Tohru: Th-thank you! See? That's how you're so nice, that's why I like you! Plus, you protect me.

Kyo: I do?

Tohru: All the time! Remember? When I fell the other day?

Kyo: Yeah, I remember. I guess I don't realize it, you know, it's just pure instinct now. I don't really think much of it, you're always getting yourself hurt.

Tohru: Heh, I am, huh?

-VWOOSH-

Yuki: Will you go on a date with me, Tohru-chan? (Well that was random)

Tohru: Yuki... of course I will!

Yuki: Really? That's great! How about tomorrow?

Tohru: Tomorrow I'm going on a walk with Kyo-kun, though.

Yuki: Oh, he'll understand.

Tohru: Umm... okay, where should we go?

Yuki: Dinner and a movie?

Tohru: Sure.

-back at home-

Yuki: Hey Kyo, guess what?

Kyo: If it has to do with you then I really don't care.

Yuki: Well this might interest you, Tohru-chan and I are going out tomorrow, on a _date._

Kyo: But tomorrow's her day with me!

Yuki: Why do you care? You don't love her or anything... do you?

Kyo: No, I don't know what you're talking about. Just go on a stupid date then, I don't care.

Yuki: Good, 'cause if you did then we would have a problem.

-later in the day...-

Tohru: Kyo, are you sure it's okay for me to go with Yuki-kun tomorrow?

Kyo: It's fine, I don't care.

Tohru: Okay...

She starts walking away.

Kyo: Hey Tohru!

Tohru: Yeah?

Kyo: Just, don't forget about me.

He walks up to her and kisses her hand, the one with the bracelet on it.

Tohru: blush I won't.

She leaves his room.

Tohru: _Kyo's beginning t oact a little like Yuki... like a prince._

-next dayski-

Shigure: You kids have a nice date, don't do anything naughty!

Yuki: Shigureee...

Shigure: I'm outta here!

He leaves the room as quick as possible.

Yuki: Come on, Tohru-chan.

Tohru: Coming!

Yuki: Let's go.

Tohru and Yuki leave the house and once they close the door...

Kyo: SHIGURE!!!!!!!

Shigure: What do you want?

Kyo: I need some money.

Shigure: What for?

Kyo: I'm going to the movies.

-----------------

How you like them apples? Tell me if you like it or not but Kyoru and Yukiru fans, keep reading! All of you!

-----------------


	5. Chapter 5

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru? Ch. 5

------------

Not much to say this time but thanks for keeping reading!

------------

Yes, Kyo got some money and followed Yuki and Tohru into the theatre. He sat 2 rows behind them.

Kyo: _If Yuki so much as taps Tohru I'll pummel him with popcorn! _

The commercials start and Yuki does nothing.

Kyo: _C'mon Yuki..._

The movie begins.

Kyo: _This is a scary movie, he's bound to try something with her._

While watching the movie, Yuki and Tohru reach into the popcorn at the same time.

Kyo: Ahah!

He reaches into his own and throws a big piece square at Kyo's hand.

Yuki: Holy! What the---

Tohru: What happened?

Yuki: Something hit me.

Tohru: Just ignore it.

They put the popcorn on the floor and Tohru screams a few seconds later.

Yuki: What's wrong?

Tohru: So... scary...

Kyo whispers: Tohru, I'm here for you...

Yuki: Hold my hand. Just squeeze it whenever you get scared.

Tohru: Mhmm.

Kyo: Damn you, Yuki.

Kyo puts a piece of popcorn in his mouth and throws it at the back of Yuki's head, who doesn't even notice.

Kyo: You idiot!

He throws a few more pieces that get stuck in Yuki's hair, but he never says anything.

Throughout the movie, Tohru clutches Yuki's hand. While they leave, Kyo ducks under his seat so they don't see him.

Kyo: Guess I'd better go home.

-at home-

Kyo: Shigure, I have a question.

Shigure: Sure, I'm all ears.

Kyo: How do you get a girl to fall for you?

Shigure: Ooh, you got a special girl out there, eh?

Kyo: No! My friends needs some advice and---

Shigure: This is about Yuki and Tohru isn't it?

Kyo: NO!

Shigure: I won't tell you anything if you don't admit it.

Kyo: Wha? Huh? Fine! How do I get Tohru to fall for me?!?

Shigure: I knew it! Oh, young love, such nice memories.

Kyo: Just tell me what to do!

Shigure: Just woo her.

Kyo: I've already tried that!

Shigure: Maybe you didn't do it right.

Kyo: Well what am I supposed to do?

Shigure: Has Yuki kissed her yet?

Kyo: I don't... think so...

Shigure: Well there's your answer.

Kyo: I can't just go up and kiss Tohru!

Shigure: Why not?

-next day, Yuki let Kyo walk with Tohru-

Kyo: Tohru, I'm kinda tired, could we take a nap?

Tohru: Okay, I'm a little tired, too.

They both sit side by side leaning on a huge tree. Kyo waits until he hears Tohru's sleep-breathing pattern.

Kyo whispers: Tohru, what would you do if I told you I loved you? Would you say it back? Reject me? What would you do if I just kissed you? Would you hit me? Run away? Maybe return the kiss? Who do you care for more, me or Yuki? Do you really even care about me at all? Tohru... may I kiss you?

Kyo slowly brings his head closer to Tohru's. He lowers his head and carefully presses his lips against hers for a few moments then pulls away. He stares at her for another minute and then puts himself to sleep. Hours fall away then...

Tohru: Kyo? Kyo, wake up, it's almost night!

Kyo: (opens his eyes slowly) Tohru?

Tohru: Yeah?

Kyo: You're not mad?

Tohru: About what?

Then Kyo remembers that she was asleep when he kissed her.

Kyo: Oh, nothing, yeah, let's go.

Tohru: Okay!

-back at the house-

Shigure whispers: Hey Kyo, get over here!

Kyo sneaks over to Shigure's work room.

Shigure: So? Did you kiss her?

Kyo: Yes.

Shigure: What? Did she reject you or something?

Kyo: No.

Shigure: Then why are you so down?

Kyo: Because... she was asleep.

Shigure: Oh, you little dog! The classic Sleeping Beauty move, eh? Slick. And she doesn't even know it.

Kyo: That's the problem! I'm too much of a friggin' wimp to do it while she's conscious! What if Yuki gets to her first?!?

Shigure: Why can't you just do it?

Kyo: Because... I'm afraid...

Shigure: Of what?

Kyo: Of rejection.

Shigure: But isn't rejection better than never knowing and having Yuki get to her?

(A/N: Okay, I shouldn't have said this cuz to tell y'all the truth I liked this guy for a year being afraid of rejection but the last week of school I told him [my best friend and now we're together so it's all good)

Kyo: I guess so...

Shigure: Then just kiss her!

Kyo: I have to tell her how I feel first.

Shigure: Whatever, do what you want.

-hop to two days later-

Kyo: Hey Tohru... what would you do if somebody told you they loved you?


	6. Chapter 6

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru?

----------------

Sorry for taking a little longer with this chapter but I was in a huge amount of pain yeserday. If you're a girl you understand. Again, I'm sorry for those of you who don't like the final pairing of my fanfic which you will find out soon

LISTEN TO THIS!!!!!!!!! READ THIS NOW!!!!!!!

I am willing to make an alternate ending for the other pairing if you want, tell me if you do and I'll work on that, too. BYE!!!

----------------

Kyo: Hey Tohru, what would you say in somebody told you they loved you?

Tohru: My mom used to tell me that all the time! I'd say it back of course!

Kyo: I mean... what if they said they were _in_ love with you?

Tohru: Oh... I... guess it depends on... who it is.

Kyo: What do you mean?

Tohru: Well, if I were also in love with the person then I'd say it back.

Kyo: And if you weren't?

Tohru: Then, well, I'd tell them that.

Kyo: You tellin' me the truth?

Tohru: I am.

They walk along a little further then sit down, backs to a tree.

Kyo: Tohru, what would you do if I, hypothetically, told you I was in love with you?

Tohru: starts to blush Want the truth?

Kyo: Yeah.

Tohru: Hypothedtically, I'd tell you that... I was also in love with you.

Kyo: blush Well... what if I were to hypothetically tell you that... I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time?

Tohru: I'd tell you that I've wanted to kiss you, too.

Kyo: Oh, really?

Tohru: Yeah, but this is all hypothetically, right?

They both turn to eachother and, making sure not to touch her, Kyo starts to lean toward Tohru. Catching the hint, Tohru does the same, moving closer and closer until their lips touch. Kyo brushes Tohru's cheek lightly then settles it onto the back of her neck. They stay in that position for a few minutes, though to them, typically, it seems like forever. But then... Kyo's thoughts fully kick in.

Kyo: Wait! What about the rat, you're dating him!

Tohru: Not anymore.

Kyo: Huh?

Tohru: I don't love him.

Kyo: But you went on a date with him. And you said---

Tohru: I said that I cared about him... and I do... but not as much as you. There were two reasons that I dated him: One, I wanted to make you jealous and two, you wouldn't ask me!

Kyo: Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?

Tohru: I was scared.

Kyo: _Just like me..._

Tohru: I'm so glad you told me. If you hadn't I may well have ended up with Yuki my whole life.

Kyo: (chokes on air) No telling.

Tohru: laughs Are you okay?

Kyo: Fine, let's go home.

Tohru: Home... Yuki... how are we gonna tell him?

Kyo: Oh, don't worry. I've got just the way...

-uh oh-

Kyo: Okay, Yuki's not home yet. He must've run off somewhere. Make sure Shigure doesn't notice we're home, stay quiet.

Tohru: M hmm.

The two lay down on the floor with their hands linked staring at eachother. Soon, Kyo hears footsteps and the door.

Kyo: Tohru, get in the kitchen.

Tohru: Got it.

While she runs into the kitchen Yuki spills in.

Kyo: Hey rat, wanna fight?

Yuki: Don't feel like it, where's Tohru'chan?

Kyo: Come on! Fight me!

Yuki: Where is Tohru-chan?

Shigure: Hey! What's all this racket about?

Yuki: Where --- is --- Tohru --- chan?

Kyo: Tohru, get in here!

She enters the scence and walks up to Kyo who gives her a long, passionate kis... at least that's what he had intended. He get a quick kiss in but then...

Yuki: **WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**

He high-kicks Kyo in the jaw out of fury.

Tohru: Kyo! Yuki, don't!

Kyo: Tohru, stand back!

Tohru: Kyo, be careful!

Kyo punches that pretty-boy in his precious face forcing blood to spew out of his mouth. Yuki, in turn, sends Kyo flying out the door with another vigorous kick making Kyo hit his head on the concrete very, very hard.

Tohru: **KYO!!!** (She runs outside) He's out cold! Kyo! Please wake up! Please!!!

Yuki was about to kick his side when...

Tohru: STOP! Don't hurt him!

Yuki: Tohru... what's gotten into you?

Tohru: What do you mean what's gotten into me? I love him.

Yuki: What did he do to you?

Tohru: Nothing!

Yuki: But Tohru... I love _you_!

Tohru: you promised not to hurt him.

Yuki: I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!

Tohru: You promised... but now he might die.

Shigure: I'll go call Hatori!

Tohru: (Begins to cry) KYO! KYO!!! Please wake up! You can't leave me like this! Yuki, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to me? I... I hate you!!!

Yuki: Tohru, I'm SORRY! I didn't mean for this to happen, please believe me!

Tohru: Then why'd you do it?

Yuki: Because... I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you.

Tohru: Yuki, I'm with Kyo now. At least, I was. Just help me and carry him in.

Yuki wraps Kyo around his shoulders and takes him inside where Tohru gets a wet cloth and wipes the blood off the back of head while crying her heart out and screaming his name and how much she loves him. Eventually, Hatori arrives.

Hatori: What happened here?

Yuki: ...

Shigure: Yuki, explain yourself.

Yuki: We got in a fight.

Shigure: He needs detail.

Yuki crosses his arms.

Shigure: Come on now, spill. The whole story.

Yuki: Kyo was kissing Honda-san and I got mad and kicked him through the door.

Hatori: Yuki, this is something I'd expect from Kyo, not you. What made you do it?

Shigure: His love for Tohru-kun, of course. Love can make you do crazy things.

Tohru: Ugh... how is Kyo?

Hatori: Well...

------------

Y'all wanna know how he is? This time I'm asking for 4 reviews. I need to make sure you're all still reading. See ya next time!

------------


	7. Chapter 7

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru? Ch 7

------------

Typing is starting to get tiring but we've finally (almost) gotten to the funniness. I'll try to keep going but there are other things I'd rather do...

------------

Tohru: Ugh... how is Kyo?

Hatori: Well... give him a few days rest and he'll be fine. Don't be suprised if there's a slight loss of memory, though. Otherwise, he's a strong guy, he'll be back in a few days. Don't worry.

Tohru: Are you sure? Is there anything I can do for him?

Hatori: There's nothing you can do but wait.

-at dinner-

Yuki: Tohru, why won't you talk to me?

Shigure: She won't talk, period. She must be in shock, just leave her alone for a while.

For the next few days, all Tohru did was watch Kyo and wait for him to open his eyes. She would hardly eat her meals and cooking was out of the question. She sat with Kyo in his bed practically all day. Four days had past when finally, something happened...

Kyo: Mmm...

He turns over in his bed. Tohru drops her empty thoughts and stares at him. His eyes tremble then they break open slowly and blinks. Tohru's eyes widen as she opens her mouth...

Kyo: Wha... Tohru? What... what happened?

She opens her mouth butt no words come out.

Kyo: What's wrong? Why won't you speak?

He helps her up and walks downstairs.

Kyo: God, I have a blazing headache... (he reaches Yuki and Shigure) What the hell have you done to my girl? She won't talk!

Shigure: After you got knocked out of the house and lost consciousness, Tohru stopped talking completely. She truly thought you were gonna die and wouldn't leave your side for four days. Not for anything. You're a lucky man, Kyo.

(A/N: Okay, I know it makes no sense that Kyo can talk perfectly and Tohru can't but I don't care, I didn't think about it that way when I was in grade 7, oh well.)

Kyo: Tohru-chan, is that true? (She nods) Tohru... I love you so much.

He kisses her forehead and Yuki growls.

Shigure: It may take a few days before she can talk again.

Kyo: Tohru... I need to hear your beautiful voice again.

Tohru: K-- Ky-- cough

She grabs her throat.

Shigure: Don't make her strain, it's going to hurt her to talk. She hasn't spoken in four days, eaten either.

Kyo: Tohru! You must be starving! I'll go make you some soup to sooth your throat. (Runs into the kitchen)

Shigure: I don't know what kinda bug bit you to make you fall in love with this guy but damned if it bit you good.

-about 10 minutes later-

Kyo: Here's your soup Tohru, eat all of it.

Tohru: Ky---

Kyo: Stop! I don't want you to hurt yourself. Eat.

She lips the words "I love you" then starts eating her soup. Once she's done, Kyo takes the bowl into the kitchen and comes back.

Kyo: I can't believe you did this for me, Tohru-chan... you're so stupid. (He smiles) You look tired. Come on, now it's my turn to take care of you.

-------------------

I know it's short, I'm sorry, please accept my apology but I've been busy lately!

-------------------


	8. Chapter 8

So Who's It Gonna Be, Tohru? Ch. 8

----------

I'm not sure yet but I bet this chapter's gonna be short, too. I'm gonna be busy the next few nights (Harry Potter and sleepover) so I might not have another chapter up for a while!!! **REMEMBER: Thoughts are in italics **_Like this._

----------

Shigure: (on the phone) Hatori, we need professional advice... Tohru is having a hard time talking. It hurts her to speak... okay... only soft and liquid foods... don't make her talk... give her time... got it. You know, the only thing she's been trying to say is Kyo's name... yeah, they're a couple now, sweet isn't it? Just make sure Akito doesn't EVER find out... okay... bye. click

-like, a half a day later-

Ayame: I'm HEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!

Yuki: What the hell are are you doing here?

Ayame: I came to comfort you, little brother.

Yuki: I don't need comforting, go away.

Ayame: But I heard about Kyo and To---

Yuki: SHOVE IT!!! I don't wanna hear it.

Ayame: It's okay, spill it all out. I'm her for you, little---

Yuki: GO AWAY!!!!!

-Tohru's sleeping, being watched by Kyo-

Kyo: Tohru, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right back.

When he closes the door, the sound wakes Tohru.

Tohru: ..._Kyo? Where'd he go? Oh well._ Ky...Kyo-- agh! (She grabs her throat) _I want to talk to you... I will practice, wait for me..._

She takes a deep breath and keeps practicing until Kyo walks it with a towel on showing off his buffed upper body (A/N: Sigh...). He sees her sitting up and was concerned.

Kyo: Tohru, are you okay?

Tohru: Kyo, I love you.

Kyo: TOHRU!!!!! (He walks up to her and gives her a hug... that cat) Did you practice all that time just to tell me that? (She nods) You know I love you more than anything. If you really wanted to say thatt you should have just written it out instead of straining youself to say it! You could have really hurt your throat! Why do you have to be so dumb? I mean...

Then, she falls back and passes out.

Kyo: Tohru? TOHRU??? TOHRU!!!!!

---------

Toldya it would be short. If you like it then review. If you hate it then review. Buhbye now.

---------


End file.
